


My MTV

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP fic.Not real.





	My MTV

Jailbait had almost been skipping as she approached her lover and tag partner. 

"Heylo MTV Baby..."

Melody Trouble Vixen, better known as M.T.V, looked up and smiled at Jailbait.

"Heylo yourself Jailbait."

"Did ya miss me?"

"Don't I always Jailbait?"

MTV murred before reaching up putting a hand on Jailbait's neck and pulling her down into a much hotter kiss. Jailbait responded openly, all but mewing into the kiss. MTV deepened the kiss. Jailbait murred, all but melting into MTV. MTV kept the kiss going and pulled Jailbait down in such away that she ended up laying in MTV's lap. Jailbait giggled softly. 

"Such a cute giggle."

MTV murred and kissed Jailbait again. Harder this time. Jailbait murred this time, clearly turned on. MTV kept kissing Jailbait, at the same time pulling down one of her leotards shoulder straps. Jailbait murred and let her do as she wished. MTV smirked and admired Jailbait's one exposed breasts. 

"Enjoying the view?"

"Silly question..."

MTV purred. 

"Answer it anyway..."

MTV smirked.

"Someone's getting a little above themselves..."

She murmured and as 'punishment' she reached down and firmly but lovingly nipped Jailbait's exposed breast.

"But yes I do very much like the view."

She purred. Jailbait had squeaked softly. 

"Then... please feel free to... taste it further..."

MTV smirked and began flicking Jailbait's nipple with her tongue. Jailbait moaned softly. MTV kept flicking her tongue over Jailbait's exposed nipple. Jailbait continued to moan. MTV bent a little further down, took Jailbait's now hard nipple between her teeth and began to nip it. Jailbait mewled.

"Oh gods yes..."

"Like that?"

MTV growled with the nipple still between her teeth. 

"Yes... gods yes."

"Good..."

MTV growled as she moved to pull down the other strap of Jailbait's leotard to expose her other breast which she then also promptly bit. Jailbait mewled softly. MTV growled with pleasure. Jailbait continued to moan. MTV continued to 'savage' Jailbait's breasts & nipples with her teeth. Jailbait continued to mewl softly, needily. MTV lent back up and looked down at Jailbait. She smirked at the sight of Jailbait's breasts covered in her bite marks.

"Enjoying yourself babe?"

"Can't you tell?"

MTV teased. 

"Oh yeah... please continue..."

MTV smirked and began to move her lips down Jailbait's body. Jailbait began to murr. MTV soon took Jailbait's clit into her mouth and began to suckle on it. Jailbait soon began to softly moan with pleasure. MTV soon upped her suckling pace. Jailbait soon cried out and came.


End file.
